


Summer Duet

by BlackIris



Series: Moments with Mischief [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Music, Musical Instruments, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Having a song stuck in your head can be annoying, but when there’s a whole room full of instruments.. what are you to do?





	Summer Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Highly inspired by this song, I recommend listening to it while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iadn56twM58
> 
> This can also be considered a prequel to Of Milk and Honey. But you don't need to read that one for this to make sense.

Besides the large piano that Tony always had in at least one of the lesser used common rooms, there were also a variety of other instruments. Personally, you hadn’t seen or heard any one play them. But over time, you noticed as they would slowly move about the room. Who ever used them, seemed to care for them. Often, you’d find one or two of them recently polished and shining like a new gems. As much as you longed to know who where the musically inclined person(s) in the group of rag tag heroes, you never once looked over the security footage or asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. If it was something that made them happy and relaxed, they deserved to keep that and their privacy. 

You frequently tried to forget about the music room, as you liked to call it, hoping to never have any one catch you wandering through it. Afraid that if you were to be seen there, it might deter whoever was occasionally playing. 

However, today was a little different. There was a particular song stuck in your head and you couldn’t shake it. So, you made your way to the room with the large piano. A beautifully dark cello had been recently moved into the room and rested near the shining piano. You took a seat at the bench. Fingers silently gliding over the keys, not yet willing to interrupt the rooms calming serenity. Raising your hands to hover a few inches over the keys, you closed your eyes and moved as if playing the song that was constantly in your head. 

Slowly you began singing, voice near a whisper. Still unsure of yourself. Still not wanting an audience. But then you felt it. Felt him. Moving into the room behind you. Stopping a few feet away from you. His silence and warmth created an environment for your courage to grow. 

Allowing your fingers to brush against the keys again, this time, pressing into them with an elegant determination to finally rid yourself of the attachments of this song, you started to play. You played through the first verse and chorus, before your voice rose to mingle with the notes of the piano. 

Oh my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above  
Are sizzlin' like a snare  
Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothin' scares me anymore…

“Absolutely exquisite, (Y/N).” Loki softly spoke beside you now. 

“Um, thank you. It’s been stuck in my head for a few days. I thought this might help.” You smile at him, awkwardly at first, but when you see there’s not a drop of mischief glowing in his eyes, your smile blooms fully. 

“May I join you?” He sweeps an elegant hand towards the cello. 

Your eyebrows raise along with your excitement. Is he? Can he be the mystery musician that’s been slowly and continuously fiddling with the instruments? Of course, it seems now that you should have had your bet placed on Loki since the start. He would seem the most likely to have a raw talent with the musical play things of Earth. 

“Please,” you nod your head, trying to contain the blush you know is warming up your face. “Do you know the song?” 

He sits and idly plucks at a few of the strings on the cello. “I do not, but if you go through it one more time, I think I will be able to follow you.” 

“Okay.” You mean it to come out with more confidence, but it’s barely a whisper. 

You turn back towards the keys. Placing your hands along the cool ivory, you close your eyes, breathing deeply before starting to play the song again in full. You dally a little with the notes at the end, extending it a bit. Before beginning the song again. You reach the second verse, and start to sing along with the notes flowing from your fingers. The elegant hum of the cello soon joins you, causing your voice to waver ever so slightly. Regardless you continue to sing, slowly opening your eyes as you near the end of the song. You turn your head to look at Loki, wordlessly asking if you should continue again or stop. He nods his head solemnly, seeming to be enraptured in the melody created between you. 

You both play through the song one last time. The strings and keys working in perfect tandem to complete the song. The newly formed silence does little to deter your growing smile. 

“Thank you,” your voice has a new found strength, as you shamelessly stare at the unexpectedly talented man sitting at the cello. 

“The pleasure is mine. I’ve been hoping for someone to play with.” A smile forms across his face, neither fully cheeky, nor innocent. 

“I didn’t know you could play so well. Much less that.” You say, motioning towards the cello again. 

“We have something similar on Asgard. Besides learning the ways of magic, this was one of my favorite past times.” 

“I’m surprised Thor never mentioned it.” 

“Oh,” he chuckled darkly, “I threatened him not to.” The question on your face prompted him to continue. “You see, music was, is, something dear to me. Because of my mother. She taught me from a young age, among other things, this was one thing we had, just the two of us.” 

“That’s very touching.” 

“Sentiment.” He said without thinking. The word passing over his lips like a world long forgotten. 

“I can see why Tony has been slowly adding instruments to this room. You play beautifully. I’m sure he found out somehow?” 

“He didn’t but F.R.I.D.A.Y. did. For some reason she seems to enjoy my presents here. We have an arrangement. Isn’t that right dear?” His eyes crinkled as he looked up to the ceiling. 

“It is, he plays most wonderfully. Don’t you agree Miss (Y/N)?” The A.I. replied, happily. 

“I rather do. I’m glad it’s you – the one that’s been playing, that is.” 

“It seems we have pleasantly surprised each other today.” He stood and rested the cello against it’s stand. Turning to you, he held out his hand, “Will you join me for tea? I feel like we have some catching up to do.” 

Smiling you took his hand. “I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a major love for cellos (and piano).


End file.
